The Rise of a Lord
by Yosis
Summary: Why is Lord Voldemort the way he is, and how did he become so evil? (PG-little bit of language)


The Rise of a Lord

The Rise of a Lord

Yosis

"Tom, dear! It's your turn to clean out the dumpster this week, honey!" old Mrs. Flunda, owner of the Flunda Children's Home, called out.

"First of all, old hag, I did it _last_ week, and I am not dear or honey to you," Tom Riddle, a ten year old boy at the orphanage, replied. "Besides, my birthday is this week. I don't want that job on my birthday week!"

Mrs. Flunda sighed, and snickered, "I'm sure, darling, but since it is your birthday week, I will get one of the other boys to take care of the dumpster. However, since you gave that job away, your new assignment is changing the babies' diapers."

Tom looked very angered and stormed off; _almost_ wishing his father was still in contact with him. Maybe then they would treat him better.

On Wednesday, Tom's Birthday, an unusual letter came to him, delivered by an owl. He was lucky enough to have the bed by the window, and was the only one awake yet. It read:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Procantene

Dear Mr. Riddle.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Alice Ollens

Deputy Headmistress 

(Please remember that first years are not allowed wands.)

He was a little confused, and began to wonder which of the boys had sent him a prank letter. His anger was building, and he was about to go shake them all awake when the little owl nipped his finger and brought his attention to other things. _Which of the boys could have trained an owl this well? _He thought, and then the little creature picked up a pencil and some scrap paper and put them in his hands. 

His letter back to this odd school said simply:

Dear Professor Ollens,

Ok.

Sincerely,

Tom Riddle

Tom examined it closely, then gave it to the owl to take who knows where, then turned back to his letter to see what the rest of it said. It told him to get certain books at a "Diagon Alley," wherever that was. It had to be somewhere in London, and he knew the city fairly well, as he frequently ran away. Unfortunately, ten year olds can't really get jobs so he always had to return. He highly doubted that he could get a ride to King's Cross Station. 

Then he realized that he was thinking that this might not be a prank. Well, he had a whole summer before this "school" was to start. He read on about how to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there to Diagon Alley. Might as well go check it out, he thought.

Diagon Alley was a very odd sight to Tom's eyes._ Defiantly not a prank,_ he laughed to himself. Almost laughed. Tom didn't laugh, ever. There were people with strange clothing, robe-like, strolling about the place. He walked into the first shop he saw, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. He tried out many wands, but finally ended up with one made of yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches long.

"That'll be eight Galleons, young boy," Ollivander said.

Tom was very confused. "Galleons? What?"

"Oh, a muggle-born. Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts," and he went on to explain wizarding currency and how to get some. "I'll just hold your wand, boy, until you get some."

Tom went back to the Children's Home to get the small amount of money he had. He bought his wand, robes, cauldron and books, and had just enough money for some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He then headed home, if it could be called "home."

The rest of Tom's summer went by rather quickly, he read and re-read all of his textbooks until he almost had them memorized. The other boys may have taunted him relentlessly about spending all of his money on some fake magic stuff and some very tacky robes, but he comforted himself with the thought that he would never have to see them again. Or, at least for a good while. 

The day of September 1st came, and Tom was out the door with all of his school things faster than old Mrs. Flunda could ask him where on God's Earth he was going (as she would have, and always did). He found Platform Nine and Three-Quarters easily, although he had no idea how to get in until an older student showed him. On the whole ride to Hogwarts, he was by himself in a compartment near the back. He enjoyed the ride over the lake, where Professor Ollens explained what would be happening next in "their rapidly changing lives." The new first years lined up in alphabetical order, starting with Averlon, Amanda, and ending with Velo, Zachary. Tom was of course sorted into Slytherin. 

He was upstairs in his new room that he shared with four other boys, thinking about what he knew of his parents. His asshole of a father, Tom Riddle, had left his mother before he was even born. It was because she had been "unusual," as he had heard. She had probably been a witch. She died giving birth to him, and he had been sent to the Muggle orphanage. His father hadn't wanted him. Yes, his mother had to have been a witch, because that's certainly different, and he was a wizard. It made sense. 

"Hey, Josef, nice room we have, isn't it?" Tom said, trying to start a conversation as well as trying to make a friend.

"Huh? Who are you, shrimp? And I go by Ashton. My last name," was the reply he got from the large boy.

The rest of Tom's first year went by much like his life at the orphanage, but there were a few differences. He still hadn't made any friends, but his teachers liked him. The food was good, and the beds comfortable. He didn't have to fight for use of the bathroom, or for the best desserts, but he still got in fights. Just not as many. He also enjoyed his classes, and felt he was learning something that actually would help him in life, and not just Grammer, Math, and Science, the three dull classes Mrs. Flunda instructed to all the children. His favorite class was Divination, and he especially liked the teacher, Professor Trelawney. (A/N: no, its not Sibyll, everyone's favorite Divination instructor, just her mother.) The Professor seemed to think he possessed some skill, even though she had very little. 

Soon enough, everyone was leaving. Tom was extremely loathe to leave Hogwarts, and he even doubted that he could return to his previous home. So, the Headmaster let him stay for the summer, and he got ahead in the classes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That was just the introduction chapter, almost a prologue. Sorry about the lines (if they show up on ff.net), my computer just got a little messed up again. Read and Review, folks, please!


End file.
